Stories from the Past: Christmas at the Trumans 85
by tvluva228
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP (Sorry it took so long) Takes place during the Christmas of 1985 when Will came out to his family. I will update soon PUH-LESE Read and Review.
1. Will's life post Grace

Will sat in his dorm room dreading Christmas break. Jack had made it clear to him that the first step to him being comfortable with being gay would be to tell his family. He knew he had to do it didn't make it any less difficult. The last month for him had been nothing but a constant state of confusion. He and Grace had gotten so close but after he told her he was gay at Thanksgiving and she said she never wanted to see him again everything that happened afterwards just seemed to not make sense. He had attempted to get in touch with her through Ellen when she came over to see Rob. But it was useless Rob was already acting funny as if Will could ever find him attractive. Ellen said she didn't want to get involved she was almost just as angry with Will. Grace was so embarrassed that she moved out the dorm and Ellen hated her new roommate. They were aware of Will being gay but his family still didn't know and he figured Christmas break was as good a time as any to tell them. As soon as he got back from Thanksgiving he went to a party and to confirm what he already knew he had sex with a woman named Diane. It was one of the most nauseating experiences of his life there were questions left to ask he was gay and there was no way around it. He had put all of his energy into his schoolwork but now all of his finals were done and he nothing think about other than telling his family. Jack told him that he should start burning off some of the energy that he had at the gym. Even without gym time he had lost about ten pounds he had barely eaten anything or had a good nights sleep in a month.  
  
"Will, Ellen and I are headed out when are you going home?" Rob asked  
  
"I plan on leaving the day they shut down the dorms." Will replied  
  
"Ok well have a nice Christmas." Ellen said  
  
"Listen Ellen I know its late but I got this Hanukah card for Grace and if you could give it to her it would be so great-" Will said  
  
"Will I've told you I don't want to get involved. You're my friend and Grace is my friend and the way I see it both of you are doing fine. Trust me its better this way. Grace is happy." Ellen lied  
  
Grace was just as miserable as Will was but Ellen was sick of both of them that she thought the best way to get over it was for the two of them to leave her alone.  
  
"Okay well if she asks about me or anything tell her I miss her." Will said  
  
"I will but don't get your hopes up." Ellen replied.  
  
"Bye Will" Rob said, "See ya next year"  
  
"Bye you two have a nice holiday" Will said.  
  
They left and he was alone with his thoughts. 


	2. Jack Gays it Forward

Will was thankful Jack had called him to go out his last night at school. He never would have thought that his best friend would be someone like Jack but he had been so great. He said after he had finished loosing that last ten pounds he would teach him how to dance without pointing and take him to some clubs and introduce him to people. The only thing Jack couldn't seem to understand was why he wanted so badly to reconcile with Grace. Will was eating french fries and a cheese burger.  
  
"You know you might want to put that down or that ten pounds you lost is going to come back as twenty," Jack said as he picked the croutons out of his salad.  
  
"Relax this is the most I've eaten since Thanksgiving." Will said  
  
"Will I tell ya stress eating is not the way to go. Don't you want to look good when you tell your mom and dad who you are?" Jack asked  
  
"It's all happened so fast. If someone would have told me this time last year I would be gay I would have laughed at them."  
  
"Will I guarantee the next year will be one of the best of your life if you stop pretending to be something you're not." Jack said  
  
"I'm just worried about my parents and my brothers. My parents and I have always been so close I'm there baby. My brother Sam is my best friend I would never want to lose what we have and my brother Paul has always been such a jerk that I know he will use this to be an even bigger jerk and I'm just scared that my family will hate me." Will said  
  
"Will real love is unconditional there is no way you're parents could stop loving you." Jack said  
  
"Jack what a nice thing to say where'd you read it?" Will asked  
  
"Mary Tyler Moore said it in an interview about "Ordinary People"." Jack said  
  
Will laughed Jack was so funny.  
  
"Will the nice thing about being gay is that the love is so free we usually can make a new family. And you've already got the cutest little sister you could ask for." Jack said  
  
"Thanks Jack but I want my family I would hate for this to end up being a huge mess the way it was with Grace." Will said  
  
"Oh god can we stop talking about Grace! I am so sick of hearing about her can we just move on?" Jack exclaimed. "I thought we buried her and all women after you slept with Diane. By the way I still can't believe you did that, yuck. You've shed enough tears for her realize its over get over her and move on to I don't know a man."  
  
"Hey hey she was a good friend and I hurt her and I just wish that I could tell her I'm sorry and that I still want to be friends with her." Will said  
  
"That's just nasty. She's a girl yuck. Will she probably has cooties." Jack said  
  
"Jack I know you're only in eleventh grade but by next year I think you will realize that just because she's a hetero girl does not mean she has cooties." Will said  
  
"Will trust me she is not good for you at this time in your life. You're just figuring out who you are. Look at you. You're still fat, you have no fashion sense, you can't even handle yourself at a club. There is no way you would be able to handle a hag." Jack said  
  
"I can understand her being upset after all I did ask her to marry me." Will said.  
  
"Yes you've told me and its still gross. Don't bring it up anymore the thought of a man spending the rest of his life with a woman. Ewww" Jack said  
  
"Is one of the rules of being gay that you can't have girl friends?"  
  
"No" Jack answered "but why would you want to? Will you are finally going to come out to your parents. You no longer need a beard." Jack said  
  
"You're right Jack thank you so much you've been a great friend and you've taught me a lot over the past month. I don't know what to do to show you how much I appreciate everything." Will said  
  
"Oh Will, I know and you're thanking me by paying for dinner. And just so you don't get your hopes up this is not a date." Jack said smiling  
  
Will paid for dinner and he and Jack waited on the sidewalk for cabs.  
  
"I've thought so many times about when, where, and how I'm going to tell my parents. Holidays at my house are so dysfunctional anyway."  
  
"What's it like at your house?"  
  
"Oh I pretty much stay in my room and my mom tries to help me and my dad get along and he looks at me like he wishes I'd disappear. Holidays at my house are like every other day." Jack said sadly  
  
"Oh Jack that's awful you know if you're not doing anything you're more than welcome to come to my house in Connecticut for dinner."  
  
"I will if and only if you've come out to your parents by then don't use me to break the ice." Jack said  
  
"I would never do that just consider it my way of thanking you." Will said  
  
"Ok and keep in mind you have to do it soon Christmas is only about a week away and I'll need all that time to plan my wardrobe. Do you know how many hotties there are in Connecticut?" Jack asked  
  
"Yeah I've noticed but I've never been able to act on it." Will said laughing at his friend  
  
"And just remember me having a Merry Christmas is depending on you being honest" Jack said  
  
"You'll be the first person I call after I do it" Will said  
  
Just then a cab pulled up. Jack got in it.  
  
"Yeah and just remember anticipation hurts the most." Jack said through the open window  
  
"Alright Jack I'll see you soon." Will said as he waved good-bye  
  
Will decided to walk back to campus to clear his head. He had gone over the conversation he was going to have with his parents a million times but tomorrow he would actually have to see them and say it to them and the thought didn't get any less frightening. 


	3. Heading Home

Will woke up the next morning. He packed and went downstairs to catch a cab. He still hadn't figured out exactly how he was going to tell his parents. He had written a letter that he was planning to read he just didn't know exactly when he would do it. It would have been best to wait until after Christmas that way there was no way he could ruin the actual day but after everything that Jack had done for him over the last month he had to let him come to dinner. He got to Grand Central and got on the train to Connecticut. He it was becoming so real his stomach was queasy and he felt dizzy. He found a seat and sat down. He looked for his motion sickness bag when he couldn't find it he sat back and took a deep breath then he remembered what Jack told him about how anticipation hurts the most. He smiled sat back and got so much needed sleep.  
  
When Will woke up he was in Connecticut. He stepped off the train with his luggage and began to look for his dad. When he spotted the family's Volvo station wagon and walked up to it. He put his luggage in the back seat and then sat in the front. He was prepared to hug his dad. He figured some random banter with his dad would calm his nerves. He was quite disturbed when he got into the front seat he was greeted by the face of his older brother Paul. Will thought this was the worst way to start this trip. For most of his life he could remember Paul being mean. He and Sam tortured him in typical younger sibling fashion. They would dress him up in his mothers clothes, teased him relentlessly because he cried easily, and every other horrible thing they could think of. Sam and Will were four years apart. But the difference between Sam and Paul were that once Sam went to college they had gotten so much closer. Sam was one of Will's closest friends and an almost the picture perfect son. He was an honor student and captain of the basketball team. In most of his childhood Sam and Paul had been close but Sam embraced his whole family once he went off to school. Paul was a totally different story. Paul did well in sports but as far as academia was concerned Paul rarely paid attention. He was always in detention and was attending the local community college. The thing about Paul that hurt Will the most was that he never stood up for him. They were two years apart and usually attended the same school at the same time however whenever Will was picked on or got beat up Sam joined in. Will didn't know it but it was Paul who had given Kevin Wolchek the idea of making Will do his homework. Paul had always been jealous of the fact that Will was smart and his mother's favorite. Paul knew he had treated Will like crap when they were younger but he felt he was just doing his job and still saw most of the things he had done to Will as funny. Paul pulled away from the station and looked over at Will and attempted a conversation.  
  
"Hey how was the trip?" Paul asked  
  
"It was fine? Where's dad?" Will asked  
  
"Oh you're welcome Will it was no problem to get up on a Saturday morning to pick you up because Dad had a business meeting with a client." Paul said  
  
"Sorry I've had a long trip and I'm really tired." Will said  
  
"Great to see some things never change you're still a cry baby" Paul said  
  
Will sighed in frustration "Paul not now please."  
  
"Come one Will I'm just playing with you so when's that chick coming?" Paul asked  
  
"What chick?" Will asked  
  
"The one you spent Thanksgiving with. Mom said that you were going to her place for Thanksgiving and that she was coming here for Christmas." Paul said  
  
"Oh Grace. Well she won't be coming. How's the girl you're dating I think mom said her name was Peggy." Will said attempting to change the subject he really didn't want to talk about Grace with Paul.  
  
"She's alright she's one of about three but I'd say now that she's the most special. You'll meet her and her parents at dinner. So how come Grace isn't coming?" Paul asked  
  
"She's just not." Will said  
  
"Oh I see she dumped you." Paul said laughing  
  
"No she did not dump me it just didn't work out and anyway I don't want to talk about this now." Will said  
  
"It's ok Will it happens to the best of us. And I'm your big brother Sam was there for me the first time a girl left me. And now we can finally initiate you into the club." Sam said laughing  
  
Will was to smart to think Paul would actually be nice to him and he was not in the mood, "What are you gonna do dress me up in mom's clothes take a picture of me? And then you will show it to the whole neighborhood thinking the humiliation from that will make me for get about Grace." Will asked  
  
Paul started to laugh hysterically, "That was a good one. But come on we haven't done that since like what your junior year of high school? And besides you know you liked the dressing up part."  
  
"No I didn't" Will said flatly  
  
"You'll see Will, what we're going to do for you tonight has nothing to do with clothing." Paul said smiling  
  
Will didn't believe it but he was too tired to argue.  
  
"Wake me when we get home" Will said as he looked out the window and attempted to go to sleep. 


	4. Meet the Trumans

As Will and Paul pulled up to the house he thought that he would feel a sense of release but he just became more nervous. He knew that he was just getting closer to telling and he knew that there were so many bad things that could come out of that conversation. He had a WASP family and that meant that everything was supposed to be perfect. He had no idea how his family felt about homosexuals he just figured that they saw them as something that did not exist.  
  
Will got out of the car with his luggage and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in his own bed. He went into his beautifully decorated childhood home and the fear swelled more. His mother came out of the kitchen in an apron to greet him.  
  
"Hello, William darling" Marilyn said as she hugged him  
  
"Hi mom" Will said  
  
"So where is she? I can't wait to meet her." Marilyn asked  
  
"This lovely young lady that you spent Thanksgiving with I believe her name is Grace." Marilyn said  
  
Will sighed he hated being reminded of Grace.  
  
"She's not coming" Will said  
  
"But why dear I thought that you were spending Thanksgiving with her and she was going to spend Christmas with us?" Marilyn asked  
  
"She decided to spend Christmas with her family." Will said wanting to get off the subject  
  
"But I thought she was a kike." Paul said as he came in the house hearing the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"She is not a kike she's Jewish. And Hanukah ran long this year." Will said  
  
"What a disappointment dear you seemed so excited." Marilyn said  
  
"I was but right now I'm just tired I just want to go to bed." Will said  
  
"What's wrong dear you look troubled?" Marilyn said "Your not ill are you?"  
  
"No it's just the trip I'll be find after a nap. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Oh hold on. A few things have changed since you left we turned your old room into a den so you'll be sharing a room with Paul." Marilyn explained  
  
"You changed my room when were you going to tell me?" Will whined  
  
"She told you now Willie come on it's just a room you don't have to cry about it. If any one should be complaining it should be me you are the biggest neat freak in the world. Just remember it's my room." Paul said  
  
"Fine. Oh where's Daisy?" Will asked  
  
"Oh dear we didn't want to tell you we were afraid it would mess up your concentration for your finals Daisy passed away." Marilyn explained  
  
"My dog is dead? How could you not tell me?" Will asked  
  
"Here come the waterworks." said Paul  
  
"Shut up Paul" Will said  
  
"Oh darling its ok she was a good dog and lived a long life. And to make you feel better we are going to make ginger snaps tonight and there's a 'Little House on the Prairie' marathon on." Marilyn said attempting to comfort her son  
  
"He can't tonight" Paul said. "He has plans with Sam and I"  
  
"Mom if you want I can stay home with you it's no big deal." Will said attempting to get out of whatever cruel torture he knew that his brother had planned.  
  
"No go out with your brothers we have two whole weeks to spend time together." Marilyn said  
  
"Fine" Will said, "I'm going to bed"  
  
Will went up to bed and fell asleep wishing he could find some kind of way to calm his nerves. Will had slept for a few hours. He was sleeping soundly when Paul came in and woke him loudly.  
  
"Hey Willie get up there's some girl on the phone for you." Paul said  
  
Will got up and walked to the phone he was having a good sleep but snapped out of it quickly. When Paul said it was a girl he knew it could only be Grace. Maybe she had gotten the number from Rob or maybe she had called information. He was starting to feel better they would finally be able to talk things out. Will picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" Will said  
  
"Did ya do it?" the voice on the other end asked  
  
"Who is this?" Will asked  
  
"Uh it's Jack and I'm all packed so when can I come? How did they take it?"  
  
Will did not want to talk about telling his parents. Jack's reminder made him all nervous again. Every step he had taken as a gay man so far Jack had been with him and he wanted Jack to be there this time to. He had to get Jack to the house. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Yeah I told them" Will lied "and they're totally fine with it they said they love me and they knew all along"  
  
"Really that's great so when can I come? I'm dying to find a nice smart Yale man to support me financially." Jack asked  
  
"Uh come tomorrow on the train. I'll pick you up from the station." Will said  
  
"Ok and make sure you let your parents know that we are not together. Its good they took it well we don't want to make them ecstatic when you bring this lovely specimen of a man home." Jack said  
  
"Fine Jack. I'll see you tomorrow" Will said  
  
"Ta" said Jack as they hung up  
  
Will leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew if Jack was here he could do it. It was easy for Jack to say it would be simple. His mom had known he was gay for ages he had told her when she was attempting to make him play pee-wee football. He breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that he would be able to get through the rest of the night.  
  
"William darling dinner" Marilyn yelled upstairs  
  
Will hadn't realized how long he had been asleep. He went down to dinner relieved because he knew by now his father and Sam would be home.  
  
He entered the kitchen and sat down to dinner.  
  
"Nice to see ya son" George said  
  
"Good to see you too Dad" Will said smiling starting to feel better about being home  
  
"How ya doing Will?" Sam asked  
  
"I'm good" Will said "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. I think I just got my first real contracting job where I will be totally in charge of everything." Sam said  
  
"That's great" Will said  
  
"So Willie who was that chick on the phone?" Paul asked  
  
"That was my friend Jack-ie. Jackie that's who it was."  
  
"Alright little brother I guess you did get passed the Jewish chick" Paul said  
  
"He name is Grace." Will said irritated  
  
"Its ok Will even though you and this Jackie are together now Paul and I are still gonna initiate you tonight." Sam said  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Will asked  
  
"Will I guarantee you will like it. It's a Truman brother tradition" Sam said  
  
Will trusted that it wouldn't be anything painful if Sam was involved. "Ok" he said hesitantly  
  
"Let's say grace" Marilyn said  
  
The family bowed their heads.  
  
"Lord we thank you" Marilyn began "I thank you that I have three wonderful sons that are all safe at home. Lord let us realize how grateful we should be that our children are almost perfect. Sam has gotten a good job. Paul is trying hard. And Will is home from school. Please bless this food and our time together. Amen."  
  
"That was nice Marilyn, since when do we say grace" asked George  
  
"Oh I feel compelled when I consider everything going on in the neighborhood." Marilyn explained  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Will asked  
  
"The question is what isn't wrong. Mrs. Robinson down the street her husband is cheating on her. And the McDonalds their oldest daughter is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. And that Julia Smith she is always bragging about how her Benjamin got in to Harvard but he's flunked out. I'm so happy none of those things could ever happen to me and that I know my children and they will never shock me in that kind of way." Marilyn said  
  
After the speech Will played with his food it was becoming doubtful that he would be able to tell his family. He knew his mother would die if she ever became a victim of neighborhood gossip.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Will you've barely touched your dinner?" George asked  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Even though you're with Jackie now you're still thinking about this Grace. Right Will?" Paul asked  
  
"Yeah I guess." Will answered  
  
"Well go upstairs and get ready" Sam said  
  
"Guys you know I really don't feel like-" Will started  
  
"Come on Will you'll feel better." Sam said  
  
Will reluctantly went upstairs and changed his clothes. He came downstairs ready to go. The three brothers piled into the car. Will figured they were going to take him to a bar, which would be futile because he was only nineteen. They would get there turn around and come back home.  
  
"This is it Willie this is where the guys with broken hearts go to get repaired."  
  
Will looked at his excited brothers and looked up to see the sign of 'Billy's Topless'. Will leaned back in his seat and sighed wondering if this night could get any worse. 


	5. A night with the boobs

Will looked up at the flashing 'Billy's Topless' sign. Sam and Paul were very excited but all Will could think about was how horrible the neon light color scheme was. Will was petrified of going inside. He racked his brain for excuses not to go in.  
  
"Guys don't you have to be twenty-one to get in here?" Will asked  
  
"It's not a problem the bouncers a friend of ours." Paul said  
  
"Are you sure I mean if Billy found out about this the bouncer could loose his job and as a future attorney I don't want to break the law." Will said  
  
"Oh come on Will, loosen up have some fun" Sam Said  
  
Will sighed and reluctantly walked to the entrance. Will saw a man standing tall with bulging biceps and could not help but stare. The bouncer wasn't bad he had to think about Bette Midler so he would not get too excited.  
  
"Sam, Paul how's it hanging?" the bouncer asked  
  
"Its hanging" Paul said "that's why we came here."  
  
The bouncer laughed at Paul's joke.  
  
"Who's the kid?" the bouncer asked  
  
"This is our brother Will, we're breaking him in tonight." Sam said  
  
"Good stuff. Go on in."  
  
Will walked in and couldn't help but take a last glance at the bouncer.  
  
"Guys this is nice but it really isn't me." Will said  
  
"Quit whining Will Jackie will never know, now come on lets get you a beer." Paul said  
  
"Guys I can't come home drunk mom and dad will freak." Will argued  
  
"Will did you grow up in the same house we did, you know as soon as Carson finishes his monologue those two are dead to the world." Sam said  
  
"Yeah but it's the principle." Will said he was getting tired of thinking of excuses and becoming nauseated by all the female parts he was seeing.  
  
"Will one beer is not going to hurt you now sit down." Paul said  
  
"Three beers" Sam said to the bar tender.  
  
Will just stared at his.  
  
"Come on Will this is obviously your first time at a tit bar but I know you've had a drink before." Paul said  
  
Will sipped the beer this was probably not the best time to tell his brothers that he preferred a nice red wine.  
  
"Maybe you're not loose enough yet." Sam said  
  
"Yeah that the problem Willie we've got to loosen you up." Paul said while slapping Will's back  
  
"Hey hot stuff" Paul motioned one of the dancers in a nurse uniform  
  
"Oh no" Will thought to himself  
  
She came over moving seductively  
  
"How can I help ya cutie" the stripper said waving her butt in Paul's face  
  
"You've helped me plenty" Paul said as he placed a dollar in her g-string  
  
"This is my little brother" Paul said gesturing to Will.  
  
Will waved trying to look interested.  
  
"And he just got his heart broken" Sam finished  
  
"Oh well Nurse Betty can take care of that", the stripper said as she rubbed Will's chest  
  
"Oh I'm fine really" Will insisted  
  
"How about a little lap dance?" Paul said handing the woman a ten  
  
"No problem" said the stripper as she straddled herself against Will  
  
She began to gyrate on Will's lap.  
  
Will thought he was going to vomit he backed away. As the rest of the bar cheered her on.  
  
"Get up please" Will begged "this isn't necessary".  
  
"Will, what's the problem?" Sam asked  
  
"I'm just not comfortable with this" Will said  
  
"Come on hottie you're hurting my feelings" said the stripper  
  
"Its not you its just that-" Will started  
  
"If you're naughty I may have to bring someone over to spank you." The stripper said  
  
"Please just get up" Will begged  
  
"Will we just dropped ten on this chick can we at least get our money's worth" Paul said  
  
"I know where I'm not wanted." said the stripper  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, "That babe was hot."  
  
"Yeah she was she looked like she was melting under the fifty pounds of make-up she had on her face."  
  
"Oh so you thought she was ugly?" Paul asked  
  
"Yeah I guess" Will said they had only been there about twenty minutes but it felt like an eternity  
  
A few minutes later another stripper in an angel costume came toward them.  
  
"This one's cute isn't she?" Sam asked  
  
"Sure" Will said  
  
"Hey there sexy" the angel stripper said to Will  
  
"Hello" Will said with his voice shaking  
  
The stripper rubbed her chest in his face. Will thought he was going to be sick.  
  
The stripper then turned exposing her g-string as she expected her tip.  
  
"Will come on give her a dollar that was totally worth it", said Paul  
  
"I'm a poor college student I don't have money to waste." Will said  
  
"Is that why you've been so sulky?" Sam asked, "Will it's not a problem we'll give you money. Consider it your Christmas gift."  
  
"Come on, I gotta make a living too" said the angel stripper  
  
"Can we please just go home", Will said  
  
"Will look at where you are" Paul said "You are surrounded by women. You're picking a fine time to throw a fit."  
  
"I'm tired" Will said  
  
"How you slept half the day?" Paul asked  
  
"Leave him alone Paul" Sam said, "That happens when you're at a real college you have to study for a few hours out of the day as opposed to fifteen minutes before an exam and sometimes you get tired. If he doesn't want to be here maybe we should go home."  
  
"It's ok Will maybe it's just too soon" Sam said  
  
"Thanks" Will said  
  
They left. When they got in the car Paul apologized  
  
"I'm sorry Will but what exactly was the problem" Paul asked, "both those chicks were gorgeous."  
  
"I didn't think so" Will said  
  
"This Grace and Jackie must be beautiful if that couldn't turn you on", said Paul  
  
"Yeah they are" Will said he didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
They returned to the house. Will wanted to go to bed and get the images out of his head. Will went upstairs and washed his face. When he got out the bathroom Sam was waiting for him.  
  
"Will you know it's ok to be upset about a girl I'm sorry we did something you weren't ready for." Sam said  
  
"It's ok Sam. Your heart was in the right place." Will said  
  
"You know why Paul gives you a hard time right." Sam asked  
  
"Yeah, he's jealous."  
  
"But don't let him get to you." Sam said  
  
"I won't" Will said  
  
"Get some sleep." Sam said  
  
"Good night" Will said  
  
Will went into Paul's room and knew it was going to be a long night Paul was already snoring like an engine that wouldn't start. 


	6. Jack in the House

Will woke up the next morning relieved. The night would have been more pleasant if Paul hadn't snored all night. But at least the strip club was over. Will got ready to pick Jack up from the train station. He knew everyone would be out today running errands and then he could bring Jack back to the house and explain that he lied. He drove to the station and found Jack. He had brought his entire wardrobe.  
  
"Jack, how long did you plan on staying?" Will asked  
  
"Will you will eventually learn that we have to be prepared to dress for any occasion." Jack explained "Oh I have so much to teach you."  
  
"So" Jack said  
  
"So what" Will asked  
  
"Your details were quite lacking when we talked last night." Jack said  
  
"Oh well what's there to say I told them I was gay." Will said as they drove up to the house.  
  
Will started to unpack Jack's luggage.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom before we do that?" Jack asked as he grabbed one small duffel bag  
  
"Sure" Will said  
  
They went into the house.  
  
"It's the second door on the right." Will said  
  
Jack disappeared behind a corner. Will sat down and tried to think of a way to tell Jack he had told a lie. Will was beginning to wonder if Jack was ok or had gotten lost it had been about twenty minutes. Will went into the kitchen to get a snack and found Jack on the phone.  
  
"Yes I need a taxi at 2561 Hazel Drive." Jack said  
  
"Jack what are you doing?" Will asked "What do you need a cab for?"  
  
"Will tell me again how you told your parents?" Jack asked as he hung up the phone.  
  
"I told you in the car I just said it." Will said  
  
"No you didn't you liar." Jack said  
  
"Yes I did!" Will yelled  
  
"Will this house has WASP written all over it. Someone was gonna shed some tears. And you make it sound simple and I know it isn't but not to fear. I have hidden something here to let just about everyone know there's a homo in the house" Jack said  
  
"Jack I was going to tell you I just wanted you here when I did it." Will said "Jack I need you. You've been with me every step of the way so far please. What if they all say they hate me and kick me out the house?" Will looked at Jack on the verge of tears.  
  
"Will I know its scary but this is a time where I can't hold your hand. You need to be a woman and handle this." Jack said "Like the Nike commercial says just do it. Quit acting like a sissy"  
  
The cab pulled up in the driveway.  
  
Jack gave Will a quick hug, "Call me when it's over I'll be at the Holiday Inn, so if they do kick you out you've got a room there. But I will not let you use me to make this easier on yourself. You need to be proud of who you are. I know I seem harsh but you'll thank me later. By the way make sure you do it tonight. I wouldn't want your credit card to get maxed out, we have shopping to do." Jack said as he walked out the door with his duffel bag.  
  
"Wait what did you hide?" Will yelled after Jack  
  
"Now if I told you it wouldn't be hidden now would it." Jack yelled back "I'll talk to you tonight trust me it will be ok"  
  
Will sat on the sofa with his hands in his head. He felt so lost. 


	7. Facing the Music

Will spent the rest of the day looking through the house. How deep into it could Jack have gotten. He looked in all the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and the kitchen and he couldn't find anything that spelled out that he was gay. He was still ransacking the house when everyone got back home.  
  
His stress level rose. He was so scared he hated feeling this way. It was then and there that he decided that he had to find some way tonight to tell his family.  
  
"Did you have a nice day dear?" Marilyn asked  
  
"Sure mom" Will lied  
  
"It's late and I don't really feel like cooking would you mind going to get some take out George?" Marilyn asked  
  
"Not at all dear. Will come ride with your dad we haven't had much time to talk." George said  
  
"Why don't you take Sam or Paul?" Will asked he was scared to leave the house  
  
"I see those two all the time. You're home and I want to spend some quality time with you. With the way business is these days and all the clients I have if we'll get another chance to talk."  
  
"Ok" Will said reluctantly  
  
Then Will started to think that maybe Jack hadn't hid anything at all he had turned the house upside down and found nothing. Maybe Jack was just trying to scare him. Will put on his coat and got in the car. On the way to the restaurant they talked about typical father and son things like the weather and politics. When the subject turned to sports Will just smiled and nodded. They picked up the food and on the way back the conversation took a slight turn.  
  
"So what happened to your lady friend?" George asked  
  
Will cringed. "It just didn't work out." Will said  
  
"Well it's her loss" George said  
  
"I was the one who broke it off with her." Will explained  
  
"Well, Will you're a smart boy it was probably for the best." George said, "You know eventually some young lady is going to come along and steal your heart."  
  
"Uh huh" Will uttered  
  
"I know its early but are you thinking about law schools yet?" George asked  
  
"I like it at Columbia. I may stay there." Will replied  
  
"You know Will I don't tell you this enough but I'm proud of you." George said  
  
"Thanks dad" Will said  
  
"No I really mean it. I look at Sam and he's doing well and Paul like your mother says is trying and with you doing so well you make your mother and I feel like we did a good job" George said "And I look at how great you are and how much better I know you will get and I know that nothing you could do would ever disappoint me." George said as they turned onto their street.  
  
"Nothing?" Will asked nervously  
  
"Nothing at all" George replied  
  
"Dad I'm gay." Will said  
  
George looked at Will in shock and suddenly they hit a telephone pole. 


	8. Coming out of the Laundry Room

Will and George went into the house. The police had been called and said the phone company would be out to repair the down lines in the morning.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Sam asked as they went into the house.  
  
"We're fine" George said he was still in a state of shock  
  
"Is the food alright" Paul asked  
  
"Yes here it is" Will said handing the bag to Paul  
  
"What happened?" asked Marilyn "Is there black ice out there I never should have sent you."  
  
"No mom there was no ice." Will said  
  
"Well that's the story we'll stick to for the neighbors. If it isn't ice soon the neighborhood will be a buzz with gossip about your father being incompetent or drunk."  
  
Will looked around at his brothers and parents and figured it was as good a time as any.  
  
"No there's a reason dad hit the pole can you all sit down I have something to tell you." Will explained  
  
"What's up Will?" Sam asked  
  
"Just sit down I'll explain everything in a minute." Will said  
  
"Can I eat first I'm starving?" Paul asked  
  
"You're brother has something to say now come sit down." Marilyn said  
  
"No mom your favorite has something to say" Paul retorted  
  
"I don't have favorites. Now what's wrong darling?" Marilyn asked  
  
Will looked over at his dad who was still in a daze.  
  
He looked at his family.  
  
"Sam, Paul, Mom, Dad" Will said as he looked each of them in the eye.  
  
"I'm gay"  
  
A silence fell over the room that was so loud it was almost deafening.  
  
"Say something please" Will begged  
  
"You're coming around Will that was a good one" Paul said laughing  
  
"Shut up Paul" Sam said he looked at Will but still seemed at a loss for words  
  
"You couldn't give me just a regular necktie like any other father?" George said laughing  
  
"I'm sorry guys this is no joke." Will sat down he was choking back sobs his family was not taking this well. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but yes, I'm gay, a homosexual, a fruit a fag, a fairy, a flamer, a queer, a queen" Will could barely get the words out he was crying now and he knew Paul would have a lot to say and his parents were bound to be disappointed when the shock wore off.  
  
George walked over to him. "Stand up Will" George said  
  
Will was petrified he did not know what was coming maybe he was about to be kicked out of the house and cut off from his family. He stood up.  
  
"Will you're not a fag or a fruit or a queer" George said looking Will in the eye  
  
"Yes I am dad I'm sorry but-" Will said while still crying  
  
"Will" George interrupted "those are all things that people use to describe something bad. Will you're not any of those things because nothing about you is bad" George hugged his son "You're my son that's all I know and I love you. For whatever and whoever you are I love you." George said as he held Will.  
  
Will stayed in his fathers comforting embrace. He was already beginning to feel better.  
  
"Mom" Will looked at his mother with pleading eyes  
  
"Oh dear" Marilyn said, "that explains this." She said holding up a copy of 'The Sensuous Gay Man' magazine "I found this in the laundry room on top of the washing machine."  
  
Will shook his head at Jack's token. He turned at looked at his family he knew the hard part was over but it was still going to be a long night. 


	9. Momma's Boy

"Mom that's not mine" Will said referring to the magazine  
  
"Will you've told us now it's ok" Sam said  
  
"No it really isn't mine. It's my friend Jack's" Will explained "I invited him for Christmas he was here earlier and he left because I hadn't told you guys about him yet."  
  
"Will come on this has been great, but its got to stop. Jokes can go too far." Paul said  
  
"Paul this is no joke." Will said he was getting very frustrated this was hard enough without Paul being an ass  
  
"Of course it is. You have a girlfriend. What about Jackie?" Paul asked  
  
"Jack is Jackie. I just didn't want to get into this last night." Will said  
  
"Yeah but what about the heeb?" Paul asked  
  
"Paul would you quit being a jerk for the last time her name is Grace. And she knows. That's why I had to break up with her because I'm gay and it was the worst moment of my life. Not that you would care and even though you are trying to avoid the fact is I'm gay." Will yelled  
  
"Wait but we shared a bedroom last night" Paul said  
  
"Yeah so what" Will said  
  
"Where you gay then?" Paul asked  
  
"Lets stop this now before it gets any crazier than it already has." George said "He's your brother the same guy he always was and you better be careful you may need a kidney one day."  
  
"This has been a long night for all of us I think that we should just eat dinner and go to bed we'll talk about this more in the morning." Marilyn said  
  
"I'm not hungry," said Will "I think I'll just head up to bed."  
  
"In my room?" Paul asked clearly appalled  
  
"Paul you are such an ass. Will you can sleep in my room." Sam said  
  
"No it's fine I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable I'll sleep on the couch" Will said sadly  
  
Will appreciated Sam's gesture, but he couldn't tell if it was pity or kindness.  
  
"No you won't you will sleep in a bed where you are supposed to. If Paul has a problem he can sleep on the couch." said Marilyn  
  
"Mom" Paul whined  
  
"I'm sorry Paul but no child of mine will be treated like a second class citizen in his own home." Marilyn said "Now set the table so the rest of us can eat."  
  
"Good night darling, I love you" Marilyn said as she kissed Will  
  
"Good night everyone. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Will went up the stairs it was over but he knew nothing would ever be the same his whole life was changing and there was no going back.  
  
Later that night Will was lying in bed. He couldn't sleep. He heard the door open and then pretended to be asleep. He had heard enough from Paul tonight. But he was glad that Paul had finally coming around.  
  
"You're not asleep you breathe differently when you sleep."  
  
Will looked up into the face of his mother and smiled.  
  
"Mom why are you still up what time is it?" Will asked  
  
"A mother rarely sleeps Will. Especially at a time like this." Marilyn said  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you mom-" Will started  
  
"Sweetheart you are an honor student at one of the best universities in the country. You're kind, thoughtful and everything that a mother could ask for. You could never disappoint me." Marilyn said  
  
"Mom you don't have to try to sugar-coat this." Will said  
  
"Will what worries me is that this is my fault." Marilyn said  
  
"Mom how could this be your fault?" Will asked  
  
"Will I never told you this but my two oldest children are boys." Marilyn said  
  
"I was slightly aware of that." Will said  
  
"Let me finish," said Marilyn "Sam and Paul were so close to your father. They played sports together and all sorts of other silly boy things. And of course they loved me because I was the one who cooked. But they had this bond it was like the three of them were best friends. So when I found out I was pregnant again I prayed and prayed that I would finally get a daughter and she and I would do girly things together and I would have my best friend."  
  
Will looked down.  
  
"But instead of me having a girl the best thing in the world happened. I had you. The most kind, thoughtful, wonderful son anyone could ask for and in that package I got a best friend. I just wanted to love you, take care of you, and protect you." Marilyn said as she started to cry.  
  
Will looked up at her.  
  
"I'm just scared because I know what an amazing person you are. You deserve nothing but the best. But this is a cold cruel world. And I can't protect you from it. People are going to judge you. And life is going to be much harder for you than it has been for me or your father or your brothers. And I just want you to be ok." Marilyn said through her tears  
  
"Mom, I know it will be hard but I have to be who I am. And don't worry about me. I have a family who for the most part looks as if they're going to stand by me. I'll be ok."  
  
"I love you Will."  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
She kissed him good night and told him to get some sleep as she left the room.  
  
Will rolled over and fell asleep. Knowing that tomorrow would bring a new set of challenges. 


	10. Brothers: A Hate Story

Will woke up the next morning before anyone else. He decided to go and pick Jack up from the hotel and take him to breakfast and tell him the actual story of how he came out to his parents.  
  
"Jack McFarland's room please" Will said into the phone  
  
"Chello" said Jack with entirely too much energy for the morning  
  
"Hey Jack, it's Will. How was your night?" Will asked  
  
"Oh fabulous, I met the cutest guy. We worked out together this morning. Get on outta that closet Will and maybe you'll meet a guy too." Jack said  
  
"I did get out of the closet. Oh by the way I gotta hand it to you that magazine thing was genius" Will said  
  
"I aim to expose." Jack said  
  
"Well get yourself together I will be there in about an hour to pick you up and I'll tell you all about it." Will said  
  
"Alrighty" Jack said  
  
Will hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to get ready. When he walked in he was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Paul peeing.  
  
"Dude" Paul said as he hid his penis  
  
"Sorry" said Will looking away  
  
"Yuck" Will thought as he quickly shut the door and shook his head.  
  
Will went back into the bedroom and decided to wait until Paul was finished.  
  
Paul walked into the bedroom looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm just getting some clothes." Paul said  
  
"That's fine it's your room" Will said as he started to leave to go to the bathroom  
  
"Will." Paul said  
  
"Yeah" Will responded  
  
"Why do you want to do this?" Paul asked  
  
"Do what?" said Will  
  
"This gay thing. I mean those people don't have it easy." Paul said  
  
"Paul this is not a choice. Why would anyone choose this?" Will asked  
  
"Will look Peggy's family is coming over for Christmas and there kinda conservative. I don't know if they'll go for this." Paul said  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Will asked  
  
"Will I love Peggy I want to marry her. Her parents are not going to go for her marrying into a gay family." Paul said  
  
"Newsflash Paul I'm gay not the family." Will yelled  
  
"Will this just doesn't look good come on. If this is some ploy for attention I don't get it. You're already mom and dad's favorite what more do you want." Paul yelled back  
  
"Paul I can not change who I am just like you can't change the fact that you are a stupid jerk." Will yelled  
  
"Do you realize how this is going to affect the rest of us. This is so selfish" Paul yelled  
  
"Mom and Dad are fine with it." Will said  
  
"No they're not its just like when they tell me that they're just as proud of me as you and Sam." Paul said  
  
"Well I think you just hit the nail on the head Paul that this is not about me its about you. I can't even say that I'm sorry that my being gay makes you uncomfortable because I'm not. I have a lot of my own issues to work out but so do you. I am going to do what it takes for me to be happy and I can't be happy if I'm not myself. Maybe you could try to deal with your own problems and maybe you wouldn't be so miserable." Will said  
  
"Get out of my room" Paul said  
  
"With pleasure I'm going to get my friend Jack so maybe you should warn Peggy's parents that there will be two fags in the house." Will said as he left the room  
  
"Will please don't do this to me" Paul begged as he ran out the room after him  
  
"Do what?" Will asked, "Invite a friend to dinner. I technically didn't do anything different than what you did."  
  
"Will you know that it is totally different. Please just this once don't embarrass me." Paul said  
  
"Don't embarrass you. Paul are you ashamed of me?" Will asked  
  
"Will having a gay brother is not really something to be proud of."  
  
"Well having a brother that is going to a community college and still living at home with his parents isn't much to be proud of either. But because unlike you I am not an asshole but you're my brother and even though I know you will probably take this the wrong way because you're an idiot I love you anyway. So if you want to be ashamed of me fine. But unlike you I no longer have to be ashamed of myself." Will walked out the house and got in the car to go and get Jack. 


	11. A Much Needed Break

Will drove to the Holiday Inn he was so furious but then he started to realize that the had a lot more hardship coming his way. It was his first taste of homophobia and definatley not his last. He parked the car and went up to Jack's room.  
  
"What's with the 'tude?" Jack asked as Will entered his room  
  
"My brother." Will answered  
  
"Oh didn't go over well with him?" Jack asked  
  
"I guess you could say that but I just don't understand. But why can't they see that I'm the same person I've always been?" Will asked  
  
"Will you are not the same person." Jack said  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked  
  
"The person you were before was scared and ashamed. You are now on your way to becoming proud. I'm sorry to tell you this Will, but your whole life is about to change. Everyone in your life is going to see you differently like it or not." Jack explained  
  
"Jack-" Will said as he sat down and placed his head in his hands in frustration "I knew it would be hard but not this hard" Will explained  
  
Jack sat next to Will and began to rub his back "I know its harder than you thought but most of the things in life that will make you happier are difficult at first. But the hard parts over. The rest of the way I'll be with you but you had to do this part by yourself."  
  
"Thanks Jack" Will said  
  
"Now lets get out of here." Jack said  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to go back to the house yet." Will said  
  
"We don't have to go back to the house lets go shopping. You are in dire need of a more slimming wardrobe." Jack said  
  
Will laughed and got up as he and Jack headed to the mall. 


End file.
